The present disclosure relates to a method for preparing a hot melt adhesive composition and a hot melt adhesive composition prepared thereby.
The rapid development of modern society has brought about the popularization of cars. In addition, with the development of science and technology, consumer preference for more diverse functional luxury cars has increased.
Keeping pace with this movement, the demand for automotive parts having various designs and functionalities has recently increased in order to provide luxury cars. In particular, there have been increased attempts to enhance the functionalities of car headlamps and the like in order to improve safety during running. Adhesive materials used in manufacturing the automotive parts, such as, car headlamps, may affect the functionalities of the automotive parts. The related technology directed to adhesive materials is disclosed in KR2001-0016861A and JP2007-332279A.